Love Note
by XxAiShiteruxX
Summary: Riiko had to move to Tokyo from her home in Hokkaido. When she meets Amaterasu, her feelings changeand temper and she is in love. But once the Death Note is used up, what will happen to her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

"Quiet class! We have a new student, named Riiko Soshiama. What are your hobbies, Riiko-san?" Sensei boomed, clapping Riiko on the shoulder. Riiko broke away in a scowl, heaving a giant sigh.

"Shut up! Don't call me by my first name like we're good friends! I'm a black belt in kendo, OK?!?!?" Riiko blurted, holding her fists up like she was ready to fight. "I may not have my sword, but I can easily beat you with my kung fu!" she screamed.

"Soshi, what are you doing? I'm your teacher!" Sensei pointed angrily. "I'll see you after class, Soshi-san." The class laughed giddily, pointing and whispering at Riiko, who slunk into her seat. Calligraphy class had begun, and it was only first hour.

"Um..Soshi-chan? Want to meet me outside?" a boy with orange hair and green eyes asked, taking her hand. He had a sweet face, sprinkled with freckles. "I know you're new, and I think you need a friend." He smiled slightly, showing white teeth. His smile was dazzling.

"I don't know why everyone is so damn friendly!" Riiko spat, looking square into his eyes. "But I'll meet you outside if you want, dammit." And she turned away. What a boring school. In her old school, she had friends, and was popular. She had temper issues, but her mom always held her in line by taking her to the dojo for martial arts. Soon she was black-belt, and made an extraordinary friend. His name was Kata, and she liked to throw punches with him and laugh at his skills. She called him Kata-chan, and he called her Soshi-kun. It was like their genders switched. Riiko laughed softly at it. It was like love. Now she was half-yanki, with no dojo near by. What a stupid life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voice encouraged her. "Take it. It's yours. You touched it." the black notebook pulsated, saying Death Note in cheery letters. A lady with silver hair stood, closing her blue eyes. "Riiko, you know you want it." Riiko snapped with shock. How did this lady know her name?

"I-I…Who are you?" she stammered, backing away. This was really strange and weird. How could a notebook just flash with light? Was she hallucinating?

"I'm Amaterasu. The question is, are you going to take it?" the lady asked, brushing a piece of Riiko's long dark hair behind one ear. The lady moved her mouth over Riiko's neck, brushing slightly. Her lips were soft, and tempting. Soon the lady was a handsome man, smiling. Riiko blushed slightly, swearing under her breath. Her eyes were dilated in ecstasy, staring into the calm eyes of Amaterasu.

"I'll take it." she declared, picking up the notebook. It welcomed her, pulsating quicker.

"Then I am yours as well." Amaterasu kissed Riiko on the lips gently, brushing his tongue over her lip. "Use it wisely"

Language notes:

Japanese people think that they should be called by their last name when they first meet someone. It's a matter of respect.

Lovers call eachother by opposites, like guys call girls "kun" and girls call guys "chan"

yanki juvenile delinquent. They wear masks over their mouths and are very violent

Amaterasu is the goddess of Japan that created Earth. It's a god in this story, but who cares. I needed a love subject


	2. Chapter 2

"So…what do you like to do besides fight?" the orange-haired kid asked, running his hand through his hair. He invited Riiko for a walk…again. Is this kid love-sick or something? She thought.

"I used to be popular in my class, so I guess I like to talk. Not so much anymore, though. Those damn people that laughed can't see past anger can they?? I'd like to give them a sweet kick in the balls to sweeten them up a bit." Riiko raised her fists up to her chest, taking a stance.

The orange-haired kid laughed. "Don't kill me!!" he said, dodging one of her blows. "I guess I haven't said a word about myself….my name is Akira Tamaka. I guess I like to sketch…and when I saw you in the courtyard sitting so stilly for someone with so much….um..action, that I drew this." He blushed, showing her a piece. Riiko stared at him in awe. Out of nowhere, Amaterasu appeared, looking with envy.

"HEY HEY HEY!! I belong to you, so you belong to me!" he poked Riiko.

"You bastard!! Nobody touches me like that!" Riiko raised her fists once more, ready to attack.

"Um…who are you talking to Riiko-sama?" Akira asked, taking one of Riiko's fists.

"uh…"

"Riiko, he can't see me! I'm a shinigami!" Amaterasu said with a smirk. "He's so clueless. A retarded human. Only you can see me, but if he touches the Death Note, which I hope you used, he can see me too. So….what are you going to say to the love-sick RETARD?" he mocked, pulling out papers and going, "Ohhhh you're such a good subject! Look at my piece!!" in a cute little midget voice.

"GRRR!!!!! Fine… I-I like it. It's actually pretty good." Riiko forced through clenched teeth.

"Are you OK?" Akira asked, feeling Riiko's forehead.

"Um..I guess." She replied, feeling a little too girly. That shinigami had to make her soo mad!!!!!!! She thought, slapping Akira on the cheeks with two hands, so he'd let her go. "I don't need your flipping touch! I'm not some girly girl!" she then turned and ran, her messenger bag flying behind her, dropping a little black book with a deadly purpose in the mud about two blocks away.

"What'd she drop…hmm…" Akira walked over, tired from chasing after her, picking up the book. "Death…Note….? Stupid English…can't read it worth crap. Whatever. Guess I better return it." and he looked in the student directory for Riiko-sama's address so he could return it. As he turned around, he saw Amaterasu.

"What are you looking at, lover-boy? If you want SOME, go after her. She's not my bitch anymore…" and he flitted his hand, like she was no big deal anymore. OH MY GOD. Who was that? And why was he so rude? Akira thought, turning around to run in the same direction as Riiko-sama.


End file.
